


One Good Deed

by heartuvexer



Series: simping over the fox man [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuvexer/pseuds/heartuvexer
Summary: You wish you could say you stood up and walked off of the boat with a shred of your dignity intact, finishing your purchase and going home like you really fucking should.But as it is, your legs are jelly, Redd would stop you too easily, and honestly, you won't lie to yourself and say you actually want to leave. So you stay right where you are, on the (questionably clean) floorboards of the Treasure Trawler, next to Redd.Who you hate.Obviously.
Relationships: Tsunekichi | Redd/Reader
Series: simping over the fox man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794367
Comments: 26
Kudos: 92





	One Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> WELP HERE WE GO AGAIN BOYS  
> i dont have anything interesting to say here, i just wanna fuck the snarky conman. also we're gonna pretend for the sake of this fic that his tongue is smooth instead of fucken sandpaper so we dont DIE  
> REDD FUCKERS, ASSEMBLE

You wish you could say you stood up and walked off of the boat with a shred of your dignity intact, finishing your purchase and going home like you really fucking should.

But as it is, your legs are jelly, Redd would stop you too easily, and honestly, you won't lie to yourself and say you actually want to leave; somehow you're still so turned on you're aching for it. So you stay right where you are, on the (questionably clean) floorboards of the Treasure Trawler, next to Redd.

Who you hate.

Obviously.

You don't even try to get away when he looks over at you with that stupid snarky grin, saying "Well, one good deed deserves another, right?" No, you glance away from him, flustered all over again even before he moves closer to you. You still won't look at him until he's on hands and knees over you, tail swaying a bit, pleased with himself. "Aww, look at you. Underneath me, right where you belong." He seems to like whatever it is he sees on your face, because he smirks, fangs on full display. "What? Don't act like you don't fuckin _love_ this. I could do whatever I want to you and you'd just take it, wouldn't you?? You already came all over yourself, but I bet you're still horny for me."

You turn your face to the side, almost regretting this _(almost)._

"I knew it, you fuckin _slut_."

He moves forward, and you fall onto your back, trying to keep some semblance of distance from his face (those fangs, that fucking _tongue_ ). As it turns out, that makes it easier for him, because he drops to his elbows instead, resting a few sharp claws against your cheek to keep you in place while he licks across your mouth, hot and wet. You're expecting him to move on like he did before. What you're not expecting is him prying your jaw open again. This time around he doesn't drool in it, and you'd be grateful if he wasn't shoving his mouth against yours, his long tongue suddenly in your mouth. You make a panicked noise, jerking, and you feel him huff out a snarky little laugh. Your hands are shoving weakly at his shoulders, fingers digging into fur, and you'll deny it til your death, but your legs are spreading for him, trying to make room, trying to hook around his hips.

Redd doesn't take the bait. He seems too pleased just licking into your mouth, fangs occasionally catching on your lips, in a wet, messy, _dirty_ excuse for a kiss. (You try to ignore the thought that his slick, hot tongue would probably feel even better elsewhere.) Feeling drool escape the corner of your mouth and run down your cheek only serves to turn you on more, and when Redd breaks the kiss only to lick up the spit, you're pretty sure it's getting him off, too.

You almost think your flimsy attempts at pushing him away worked when he pulls back slightly, until he's diving in for your neck. You gasp but don't act nearly fast enough, as Redd bites down gently enough that you can't quite tell whether it's more painful or pleasurable. You don't have time to figure it out, because he's yanking your dress down, ripping and clawing away any bits of fabric keeping him from _wrecking_ you. He's running his mouth down your chest as he exposes it, then your stomach, then your hips, then-

"Hey, I liked that dress, you dick!"

He glances up, locking eyes, looking thoroughly unimpressed, before lowering his mouth and licking a long stripe straight from your taint to your clit. It's hard to look annoyed when your eyes are rolling back in your head.

You were right. Redd's tongue feels _amazing_ against you. You're struggling to choke down whines, and all he's doing is licking you, but his tongue is so... long, and wet, and _good_. It's nearly impossible not to move, as you're still sensitive from your earlier orgasm. Each time his tongue licks up your clit, your hips jolt. You're almost starting to get used to it when he suddenly wraps his arms around your thighs, shoving them on either side of his head, his claws digging in. He uses it as leverage to pull you forward, and your back arches, thighs squeezing around him as he shoves his tongue inside you. You yelp, caught off guard at how fucking delicious it feels, squirming and bucking your hips toward him. As he starts licking into you, you realize there's no way you're getting out of this with your dignity intact. Right now though, you don't even have the coherence to care.

He stays down there like that for a while, essentially fucking into you with his tongue, until you're trying to fuck back against his mouth too, unconsciously trying to get his tongue even deeper. It keeps curling up against your g-spot, sending little waves of pleasure through you, slowly dragging you toward another orgasm. You're fully content to cum like this, when he pulls back and shifts so his mouth is covering your clit, and sucks lightly.

It's such sudden stimulation, your body jolts, hands moving down toward Redd to push him away, and he tenses up, eyes shooting upwards to lock with yours.

Mouth still shoved against your cunt, open and wet, he fucking _growls_.

That does you in. Redd's growl vibrates against your cunt, low and menacing and threatening and _so, so fucking hot_ , and then you're cumming all over his mouth. His claws are dragging down the meat of your thighs, leaving noticeable scratch marks, and he's suckling at your clit again now, intent to milk your orgasm for all it's worth.

Somehow, this is _so_ much worse than the other times he's made you cum. It hits you _hard_ , back nearly arching off the floor, head thrown back, high moans ripping out of your throat. Pleasure is searing through your body, and it feels like you're burning up from the inside out. It feels beyond good. The worst part is, you can't go anywhere. He's got you right where he wants you, at his mercy, absolutely _writhing_. You can't tell if you're trying to get away or get even more, but you definitely don't have a choice in the matter regardless.

When your orgasm fades into aftershocks, Redd licks at you a few more times to clean you up a bit. A smirk tugs at his mouth seeing you jolt in pain at the overstimulation. You're still catching your breath when you feel his hot tongue dragging back up your stomach, your chest, your neck, and then forced back into your mouth, making you taste yourself. His muzzle is still wet, and he's smearing your own slick on your mouth. You're pretty sure the little shit is doing it on purpose. You'll never admit it, but your hand is curled behind his neck, trying to kiss him deeper.

Eventually, he pulls back, kneeling over you. You finally decide to get a proper look at him, and you feel your face burn, seeing his mouth absolutely soaked. A mean little smile drags across it, and he allows his tongue to loll out, obviously pleased with himself. You weakly try to kick at him, but he just holds you down, laughing. "Don't try to get uppity now after I made you cum so hard you almost cried."

"Shut _up_ ," you hiss, looking away from him again. He snorts, moving next to you again, handing you your water. You lay there for a few minutes, finally calming down and occasionally swatting at Redd for any crude remarks. When you glance down at yourself, you get angry all over again. "Oh my god. My fucking dress."

"Oh, please. You can get another one."

You sputter, "No, you dick, that's not it-"

"What? Is it some kind of-" He stops, realization dawning. Amusement creeps over his features, a wide, sharp-toothed grin sliding across his face.

"Oh, fuck _off_. I can't go back like this!" You swat at him again, narrowly missing as he stands, openly laughing at you.

"That's none of my concern, now is it?" He avoids each hit, easily jumping out of reach. He slips into the back room again briefly (you pray to _god_ no one comes into the shop), and when he returns, he tosses a shirt at you.

It lands on your head, and you yank it down to look at it, annoyed. "The fuck is this?"

He snorts again, stopping near the door. "What, you've never worn a fuckin shirt before? Put it on unless you'd rather go out lookin like that, I'm tryna be nice here."

Your face heats up. "I'd almost rather go out looking like this," you mutter, reluctant to put on Redd's clothes. You shove the remains of your dress off and stand, trying to ignore the way Redd shamelessly looks you up and down, gaze unrelenting.

You pull the shirt over your head, and it drops down just past your ass. "See, was that so hard, princess?"

You close your eyes, annoyed. Still, it's better than nothing. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"You're just pissed that anyone who sees you is gonna know you just got your brains fucked out, c'mon now." He's still grinning, leaning against the doorframe.

" _God_ you suck. I'm leaving." When you get to the door, you put a hand on Redd's chest and shove him back a bit. After a moment of deliberation, you add, "I'm not giving this back, you creep."

You walk out, hearing him laugh behind you. He yanks you back by your arm for just a moment to whisper, " _Good, gotta make sure everyone knows what belongs to me_."  
  
Rushing down the ramp, face burning, you hear Redd's cackle the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate him but also...... if you have any requests or ideas for redd smut...... lmk LOL


End file.
